forgeofempiresfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:RobloxPinewood/My Ranking of Great Buildings
Welcome to My First Blog(in Forge of Empires).Today's topic is about my ranking of Great Buildings. Great Buildings in FoE are special building with historic value,which also gives you special bonuses.Today,I'll talk about my rankings of all the Great Buildings From Bronze age to The Future. 29th(Last):Colosseum We'll start off with the worst Great Building on my list and it HAS to be the Colosseum.The Reason is Simple:Size.It takes an insane 42 squares in the Iron Age,and the Happiness and Medals are just too little.It's certainly one of the,if not the worst "Great" Building on the list. 28th:Notre Dame Everyone knows about the Notre Dame,the famous church in Paris.It takes up a 4 by 6 square,and it gives Plain Supplies and some happiness.The problem is that,it only give 7240 Supplies at Level 10,and only 3900 Happiness at Level 10.The only saving grace for me is that the GB looks nice,so...it's a terrible GB overall. 27th:Tower of Babel The Tower of Babel is a terrible GB overall,giving you only 1140 popluation ad 15 goods at Level 10.For comparision,High Rise from the Progressive Era only takes up a 3x3 area yet it gives you almost the exact same popluation without wasting soooooooooooo many Forge Points.InnoGames did gave them a texture upgrade though,but the fact cannot be denied that TOB is definlety a waste of 16 squares. 26th:Space Needle A 30 square giant and only 4800 Happiness and some f***ing coins for 4300 Forge Points?Are you kidding me InnoGames!All the FPs combined can literally make you complete The entire Tech Tree of the Arctic Future! 25th:Lotus Temple I feel like the Lotus Temple is just a less shit Space Needle as it only gives you more happiness...with a occupied space of 6 by 6.Yeah,total trash for this one. Those are the ones that EVERYONE can agree that they far from being Great.Now,let's get into the still terrible,but can be used in some situations. 24th:Deal Castle Jeez,a 7 by 7 area and only 170 medals?And Guild Support Pool?And some nice defence?No thanks,I would rather build 49 Watchfires than this. 23rd:Voyager V1 I think InnoGames lost their mind by having a Great Building that is dedicated to having PLUNDERING AWARDS.I would rather smash my head into the Dynamic Tower than building this.I mean really...Why would you go fight people for awards??? 22nd:Oracle of Delphi Unfortunetly,you were forced to build this due to the fact that it's a tutorial Great Building.It only gives you a tiny bit of Happiness and Supplies,so just don't spend more Forge Points on this once you finished the questline. 21st:St.Basil's Cathedral This pratically combined the 2 worst possible types of bonus in FoE:Coins and Defence.But it's saving grace is that it gas Guild Support,so you know,meh one. 20th:The Rainforest Project I really don't know is this one a good GB or a bad one,but for me,it just comes too late in the game to have a major effect. We are starting to get into the more contreverisal ones,so prepare for some ridiculous rankings. 19th:St.Mark's Basilica It's definletly not a good GB,but also not the goddamn worst one because they give you coin increase instead of Flat Coins.Goods are also a good sidearm. Category:Blog posts